Pinpoint
by moterolajunkie2001
Summary: An A/U fic if Nappa wasn't killed during the Saiyajin saga and was taken in by the Z-gang.
1. Default Chapter

Pinpoint

Disclaimer- DBZ doesn't belong to me. If it did I'd have a better house… and car… 

~~~~~

Epilogue.

I looked up and study my surroundings. I haven't seen this place before… The woman I see is busy in the corner of the room with some kind of white outfit looks at me with a smile.

"You're awake, I see." Okay, I admit it, she's pretty, I guess. I'll to remember what had happened. Ow! My head! Not much to think of there… I rub my brow, a pain surges through my arm.

"Please, sir, you need time to heal, please relax." She leaves the room. Great! I have no idea what happened and a woman tells me to stay put! I glance to the edge of the curtains, summoning up all my strength to move it with my mind. It shifts slightly. But that's not enough! I try again, it moves at least 4 feet or so, scaring that woman with the big bun in her hair. She looks at me and screams, then that old man and the other woman try and calm her down.

I don't see what HER problem is. I was more scared than she was!

"Dad, he's awake," a kid states, he there somewhere… but if I move my head any more, I dunno how worse it'll get.

"Not so fast, Gohan," It's… that man… now I remember… sorta…. He's that short bald guy I saw…

"Remember, he might attack!" Attack… year right, I can barely move. I try looking harder, someone's in that funny-looking bed. It's becoming more clear.

"Kakarot…" I murmur, trying to remember. "Where's… Vegeta?" I ask quietly, trying not to get mad… that jerk! 

The bald guy frowns. "He's still on his side."

"What? Vegeta was about to kill me! What happened?!" I demanded, then suddenly feeling another pain through my stomach, I groan trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

"You're Nappa, right?" the bald guy assumed. I nodded.

"Well, Vegeta was gonna kill you, we thought he killed you, I think you got away. You passed out somewhere and we found you on the way here. You've been out for two days, I think."

I really don't want to be here. I should've been back on Planet Frieza by now! If they find out I'm alive they'll hunt me down! I can hear then talking amongst themselves. I think I've got their names… I think.

"Hey you!" I grab the short guy's attention. "What's your name?"

"I'm Krillen, that's Gohan, Bulma, Master Roshi, Ox King… and… Chichi." Oh, just as I thought. They carry on talking, something about Namek. I don't care much, now. I'm confused, why did they help me? I mean I killed 4 of them and I would've just left them to die. Gohan and Krillen walk out somewhere, The old man and Ox King, too. That… Chichi is still out cold. I look up at that woman with the blue hair.

"Why'd you help me?" I ask her and Kakarot.

"We couldn't just leave you, there." He made his point.

"But I tried to attack your kid, and I killed those 4 other guys!"

"Vegeta ordered you to do it, didn't he?"

"…yeah. What's your point?"

"Well, he would've killed you if you didn't." I don't understand earthlings.

"Kakarot, you might be strong, but you're too soft for a Saiyajin." The woman walks up to me.

"Hey Nappa, listen. I have lots of spare rooms at my home. Would you like to stay?"

"Like I have a choice."

-----------------------------------------

I'll get right to work on the first chapter, I need a few comments for encouragement to continue. He might be a little OOC, but I never was sure of Nappa, anyway.


	2. Pinhead

Pinpoint- pinhead. 

"Nappa. Give it here!" I, Bulma, shouted harshly.

"It's my back-scratcher, I can do whatever I want with it! You're not my master!"

"But it's a spoon! Used for eating!"

"You eat with it after you scratch?"

"No! You don't scratch with it! It's just used to eating!"

"So what's this for?"

"That's a fork! You eat with that, too!"

"But I thought this… spoon was used for eating…"

"It is."

"So why are they different?"

"Because it's easier."

"Easier for what?"

"Easier to eat."

"That's what fingers are used for. You humans have a lot of useless junk."

"It's not junk! Now just use them!"

"But I just scratched with it!"

"Give it here!"

"But you said I need it for eating!"

"I'll get you another one!"

"I already have another one. It's the miniature sword."

"That's a knife."

"What am I supposed to do with it? Stab the glass?"

"No that's to cut your food."

"But I already have my full set of teeth."

"It's a human custom. Be polite."

"…Polite? What's… po…l…ite?" I can't handle this man. I can't wait 'till we're ready for namek. I can't deal with a saiyajin. 

Why did I have to invite him here? He's a big idiot. He doesn't know from his elbow to his butt.

"You always told me no butts on the table."

"That's elbows!"

See what I mean? He eats me out of house and home! And what do I get? A pile of stinking dirty laundry and a stupid crayon-for-brains blasting my walls! And he calls it art!

"What are you drawing?" He looks at a blank sheet on my side.

"What your brain looks like."

"There's nothing there!"

"Exactly!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry, I rushed that one. But I had to get an update, soon! I've had writers block for ages and the spoon idea had been lingering around!

I tried to make Nappa IC, might not have worked but I did my best. R&R, please?


End file.
